


The Questioning

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Don't Blink One Shot, F/M, One Shot, but happy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Rosie has questions for (Y/n). A Don't Blink One-Shot.





	The Questioning

“Mommy, why don’t I have a dad?”

(Y/n) froze as Rosie looked up at her. The kids down the street that she played with had been talking about making things for father’s day. Missouri had helped Rosie make something for (Y/n) for mother’s day, but (Y/n) never dreamed that this day would come.

“You do honey.” (Y/n) said.

“Does he not love me?” That question nearly broke (Y/n)’s heart. John loved Rosie very much. That’s why he did what he did. To keep her safe. To keep her brothers safe, not that she knew about them and they didn’t know about her.

“He loves you so, so much.” (Y/n) said.

“Then where is he?”

God, she was so much like Sam it wasn’t even funny.

“Rosie...your daddy...he went away. For a very long time.” She didn’t want to tell her that he had died, because if for some reason he ever came back, she didn’t want to explain the Winchester resurrection policy to her daughter. She had to learn it herself back in the old timeline, and her head still hurt thinking about it. “He’s a soldier.”

“A soldier?” Rosie repeated. (Y/n) nodded.

“Yes. Just like those little green army men that Bennett melted on the sidewalk.” Rosie giggled at the memory of that.

“Where is he?” Rosie asked.

“Viet...Afghanistan.” (Y/n) said, stopping herself. “He’s on a very top secret mission. But he loves you so much.”

“Will he bring me presents when he comes home?” (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh. Of course her toddler would be worried about that. Priorities and all that.

“Yes sweetheart. He will.” Rosie seemed satisfied with that answer, because she ran off to play in her room. (Y/n) headed to her own room, opening the closet and pulling out a box. Inside were a few things that she hadn’t gotten around to putting in her secured storage locker. John’s and her wedding photo. She had been tempted to hang it up, since she wasn’t ashamed to be his wife. There were pictures from that time before Rosie was born that she had never thought of displaying. A few hunting friends that had come by snapped pictures of the happy couple. (Y/n) felt tears come to her eyes as she set the pictures aside and looked for the one picture she had been looking for. John holding just a few hours old Rosie, his eyes closed and a smile spreading on his face as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. 

She had never thought to display it. She never thought that Rosie would start asking why she didn’t have a dad. She thought she still had a few more years before thoughts like that would even enter her daughter’s mind. But Rosie was smart and more advanced than other kids her age. So (Y/n) should’ve expected it before now. She took the picture and found an empty frame laying in a tote. She made her way to Rosie’s room, where she was playing with some dolls and cars.

“Rosie?” (Y/n) asked. Rosie looked up at her mom. “I have something for you.” She presented the frame to Rosie, who took it.

“Who’s that?” She asked. (Y/n) set on her bed and Rosie set next to her, holding the picture.

“That’s your daddy. And that’s you.” (Y/n) explained.

“But I’m so little!” Rosie said. (Y/n) laughed.

“I know. You were just born.” (Y/n) explained. “And your dad was so happy to be holding you.”

“Does he miss us?” Rosie asked. Always the inquisitive child, just like her big brothers.

“Of course he does.” (Y/n) said, glancing briefly up at the sky. Her John was in Heaven now, having crawled out of hell. She didn’t know what his Heaven consisted of, but she hoped that he could see how much Rosie had grown, and how much she loved him.

“Will he ever come home?” Rosie asked. (Y/n) was silent then. She didn’t have an answer for that. She didn’t want to give Rosie false hope, but she didn’t want to crush her dreams either.

“Someday.” (Y/n) replied. Rosie nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. She set the picture on her pink nightstand, propped up by her Winnie the Pooh lamp. (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile, even though she wanted to cry. She looked down at her wedding band, remembering the night John slipped it on her finger. She sent a silent thanks to him, thanking him for their precious daughter.

“Okay Rosie, time for a nap.” (Y/n) said, getting her daughter comfy in bed. “We’ll talk more about your dad later, okay?”

“Okay mommy.” Rosie yawned, not realizing how tired she had been. “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetie.” She kissed the top of Rosie’s head before leaving her daughter to nap. She missed John dearly, but she was so glad to have her Rosie. If only her dad and brothers could see her.


End file.
